


Alex.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [15]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Owen's thoughts on Tk's relationships.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Alex.

When Alex accepted his proposal Tk couldn’t have been happier.  
Yeah they were young, Tk only 23 and Alex only 25 but Tk loved Alex with everything he had and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.  
For a while everything was perfect between the two of them, if you asked Tk he would say that the best time in their relationship was the four months they were engaged and their first year of marriage.  
Tk found out he was pregnant only three months into them being married. And while it was unexpected they were both really excited.  
Tk was a little worried it would affect becoming a fire fighter but it didn’t.  
The pregnancy was amazing Tk remembers it well, Alex had been more attentive then he had ever been and Tk had never felt more loved.  
Then the baby was born and everything changed again. Things started to become strighned between them.  
At first it didn’t click to Tk that Alex was pulling away, he was too court up in his new daughter, but about a year after she was born Tk started to notice that his husband wasn’t around as much.  
At the time Tk had a great job, he worked with his dad at a great fire house in New York, it was everything he had ever dreamed of.  
The last thing Tk wanted was too loss Alex, the man meant so much to him and he couldn’t imagine his life without him.  
Owen had started to notice that his son-in-law was becoming distant.  
If you asked Owen now he would tell you that he never really liked Alex. Alex had never really been there for Tk, at least not as much as Tk had been there for him.  
They got together when Tk had been sober for a year, so yeah Alex helped him stay sober but he had never had to deal with Tk at his lowest and he didn’t seem very good at it.  
When Tk was pregnant they had a scare were they thought they had lost the baby and while Tk was freaking out about it Alex didn’t seem to be there all that much just letting Tk deal with it on his own.  
Owen had tried to tell TK what he thought but his son never listened.

When Tk told Owen at work that he was planning on asking Alex to renew their vowels as a way of getting closer again, Owen wasn’t too sure it would work. Yeah he hoped to god it would for his son but he didn’t think it would.  
Owen still happily took his granddaughter for the night, happy to take whatever time he got to spend with her.  
The next day when he found Tk lying on his floor having overdosed was one of the scariest days of Owen’s life and the day he felt more anger then he ever had.  
When he got the chance to ask Tk what the hell happened his blood boiled when Tk told him that Alex had asked for a divorce telling TK that he had been seeing someone else and that he was in love with him.  
That’s when Owen knew the move was the best for his son.  
Alex had quickly agreed to Tk and their daughter moving to another state, another reason while Owen would always hate the man.  
The move was hard at first there was no denying that.  
But TK quickly found new friends and family.

Carlos was the thing Owen didn’t see coming from the move.  
Carlos was the exact opposite to Alex, he spent time with Tk, listened whenever Tk just needed to talk, was there when Tk got shot and went through his little identity issues and he took things at the pace Tk wanted, it was always things to make Tk happy.  
Carlos was the person that Owen had always wanted for his son and he was so glad that Tk was able to find it, even if it took him marrying the wrong person first.

Carlos was an amazing step dad and both Owen and Tk knew that one day Carlos would make an amazing dad.  
A far better one then Alex ever did.

Alex tried to be there a little for his daughter but he was never in the picture enough and too a little girl that’s all that mattered.  
To that little girl Tk and Carlos were the ones that were there almost every day, Alex was just the dad she got to see every now and then. Alex was the fun dad sure, the one that let her do whatever she wanted but it wasn’t the same. 

Carlos quickly became Papa once he moved in with TK.

And a small part of Owen would actually be a little grateful to Alex, not that he would ever admit that out loud, if Alex hadn’t of broken his son’s heart he wouldn’t have his amazing grandchild and his son wouldn’t be with an amazing man, the kind of person he really deserved.

Owen had never really liked Alex.  
He never would.  
That’s just how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
